usuiXmisaki's first valentine
by infinitewrath
Summary: how will usui n misaki spend their first valentine together?


Valentine's Day for Usui n Misaki

Tomorrow is Valentine's Day. Usui as usual walked into the Maid Café. He saw the san-baka sharing a plate of moe moe omelette together. Suddenly, misaki was already standing in front of him.

"Irrashaimase, goshujin-sama!" Misaki greeted him. Her face was all red. She still couldn't believe that they were now an item.

The costume theme for the day was 'devil'. Misaki was portraying a succubus. She wore a black tight mini skirt and a black corset hugged her body, exposing her cleavage. Her lips were dark red and her hair was curled at the end. Seeing this, Usui quickly grabbed her to the kitchen.

"Are you going to wear this the whole day?" he asked.

"Yeah..it's the theme for today. Why? Do I look that weird? I already told the manager that I can't pull of this kind of clothes as it never suits me. But, she kept insisting."

"As usual, you are too clueless, it annoys me. Wait here." Usui said, leaving Misaki clueless.

Usui went to the store room and after a minute came back with a large black cloth. He walked towards Misaki and tie the black cloth around her making it like a cape. While trying to tie the knot, he leaned towards Misaki and whispered to her ears, "I'm going to 'punish' you if you ever let other guys see your body again."

Usui quickly left leaving Misaki all red. "Is he being jealous?" she monologue. She then went out from the kitchen to continue her work. The manager who was actually hiding behind the kitchen counter filled the room with her moe flowers as she saw the whole scene.

At the back lane..

Misaki went outside to throw the rubbish as usual before ending her shift. Usui was already there waiting for her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Of course I'm waiting for my girlfriend to take her home. It's dangerous for a girl to walk home alone at this time of night," he answered nonchalantly.

"Wait here, I'm going to change first."

As they were walking, Usui asked Misaki, "You are free tomorrow right?"

"What are you talking about? Tomorrow is Valentine's. The café is going to be very busy. I have to help out till late at night."

Usui sighed.

"Don't you want to spend your first Valentine's with your BOYFRIEND? Am I the only want who wants to be with you that badly," he said sadly.

"I'm sorry, but everyone is going to help at the café despite the fact that tomorrow is Valentine's. I can't be selfish and take a leave. I'm very sorry for not considering about how you might feel," Misaki answered earnestly.

"You're right. That is what Misaki will do. That is the Misaki that I fell in love with."

"As a substitute for tomorrow, I'll grant you something that you would like to wish for, " Misaki tried to cheer him up.

"Then how about going to my house after your shift ends tomorrow?" Usui said cheekily.

Much to his surprise, Misaki agreed right away. "Wait for me at the back as usual then."

14 FEB, 10pm

As Misaki walked out, Usui was already there waiting for her. They walked together hand in hand until they reached Usui's apartment.

Misaki sat down on the sofa while Usui head to the kitchen. He brought two plates of specially made spaghetti and serve it on the table before heading back to the kitchen to bring 2 glass of wine.

"Did u made these?" Misaki asked.

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry. I didn't prepare anything for you eventhough it's valentine," she said, looking down.

"You being here is more than enough for me. So don't worry about it," Usui said, patting Misaki's head.

Hearing that, Misaki can't help but reaching over and kiss Usui on the cheek. She was blushing so hard and Usui's eyes were wide of shock. Misaki pulls away quickly. She was embarrassed by her sudden act.

"I think I better leave now," she said.

As she stood up, Usui suddenly pulled her hand. She lost her balance and ended up sitting on Usui's lap.

"Are you trying to run away after seducing me?" he chuckles.

"What are you saying?" she yelled while throwing a fist towards Usui.

But Usui is fast enough to grab her hand and pushed her down. He put his weight on her making her unable to move. His face was very close to hers. She can hear her own heartbeat thumping wildly. Blushing hardly, she yelled , "Let me go, baka-Usui!"

"Hmm..you are not being honest again. Do you really want me to let go?"

"O..Of..cour..course," Misaki stuttered.

"You don't seem confident with your answer," Usui said, teasing her.

"Sh..shut ..up! Just let go of me already you stupid-perverted-alien-stalker!"

Usui let go of her hand and get off her body. Averting his eyes from her, he said, "Sorry, I tease you too much. If u want to leave you can go now."

As he was about to stand up, Misaki grabbed to his shirt.

"Don't…don't ..onegai.."

Usui startled. He stared hard at her. What is she saying, he thought. She wanted him to let go but now she was clinging to him.

"Don't go..Don't let go of me.." she continued with her almost tearing eyes looking up at him.

Hearing this, Usui pulled her into his arms. "Even if u asked me to let go now, I won't let go. I won't be able to.."

Slowly, he pulled away. His eyes were on her lips. Noticing this, Misaki leaned closer and closed her eyes. Their lips then met. A tingling sensation went down their spine. The kiss they shared was warm and gentle.

Wanting more, Usui tore Misaki's lip apart with his tongue. He cupped her face and bring her closer to him. Their tongue battled each other in their mouth. His hand slipped down and went into her shirt. He unhooked her bra and she just let him…..

"Suki desu, Ayuzawa."

"Atashimo."

The next day, they woke up to found themselves intertwined with each other. They look into each other eyes and smiled.


End file.
